


Necrology

by rpshoodini



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Aka my headcanons on how they had met before d agency even existed, Featuring kid miyoshi and sexy yuuki, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, This was cute... in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpshoodini/pseuds/rpshoodini
Summary: ne·crol·o·gy  (nə-krŏl′ə-jē, nĕ-)n. pl. ne·crol·o·gies1. A list of people who have died, especially in the recent past or during a specific period.2. An obituary.Yuuki knew he could never forget those pale skin and too-red pair of lips, even though they aren't as bright as they previously were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN MONTHS i still can't move on from this fandom... help  
> Anyways enjoy! \\(^o^)/ pls rnr

His pitch black strands danced along the dictatorism of that year's autumn wind. The chilling sensation seeped behind the collar and under the sleeves of the military uniform he was wearing, indicating winter that would soon be embracing Japan. As he walked past them, a bunch of women shyly waved their hand at him, while the men unconsciously raised questioning eyebrows. Yuuki snorted. _That's understandable; no other military personnel should be allowed to keep a haircut like his._

That privilige was reserved for only First Lieutenant Yuuki himself. A spy who frequented going in-and-out of the country to collect information to prepare for the inevitable war, and was in the moment fueled with the urge to murder someone after a meeting with his superior, who was--in Yuuki's words--an embodiement of an actual military dog.

Yuuki would surely return with a train of new plots in tampering the colonel, but just for now he gave himself a moment to let out the whole of his anger. Said young man bit his lip. This marked the third time his superiors denied his proposal to build a spy-training facility. 'It costs too much for a rather inadvantageous facility', they said. _Those idiotic morons!_ Do they know about how the situation is out there--countries competing to steal each other's military secrets?

Yuuki was too deep in his own mind, deciding which corruption case he would later use in blackmailing his superiors, to the point he didn't realize that his feet had brought him to a smaller, less-occupied street. He was broken out that trance when his senses caught the loud noise of a ruckus coming from a dark alley.

At first Yuuki didn't even budge, but when the sound suddenly died out, he got suspicious. He slowly peeked inside the alley, and as soon as he processed what he saw, his brows furrowed immediately.

"Oi, what's the problem there?"

A boy who seemed... _smaller_ compared to the other three kids cornering him jumped in respond to Yuuki's intervention, as if frozen in time. Said maroon-haired boy was the only kid solely standing, while the rest of the children, whom were apparently larger, looked like they had just fallen into a puddle of mud.

Breaking the silence, all of a sudden one of the mud-covered kids hiccuped, whimpered, and soon his whimper transformed into an increasingly loud sobbing. The standing boy did nothing but stayed still as he paled.

The kid stuttered. "I-I didn't..."

Yuuki cut him off with an annoyed sigh. "Bastard," without a warning he advanced forward then grabbed the maroonhead's wrist a little harshly, pulling him away. "How dare you bully your friends, brat? What do you think your parents will say about this?"

The boy's expression changed from shock to anger, then tried to release himself out of Yuuki's grip. "Let me go!" He screamed, but his small stature clearly made him unable to escape. "Listen, oji-san! I did nothing wrong!"

Yuuki acted deaf, pretended to be aware of neither the child's desperate yells, nor the evil smirks hidden under the other's kids sobs behind his back, when they thought Yuuki wasn't looking.

Yuuki realized that the kid was no longer fighting when he had brought them far enough to be out of the other kid's hearing radar. Slowly he released his grip while glancing towards the kid in boredom. "There, I let you go."

The eight-year-old looked at him with widened eyes. His irises - Yuuki had just realized that they had the same color as his hair - were slightly wet. His face reflected a combination of resenment and confusion. He quickly pulled back his wrist in a defensive manner, but still spoke in a challenging tone. _How brave._ "Aren't you going to scold me?"

"Do I look that stupid? I can at least spot bullies when I see them. I'm saving you time, you know, this way you don't have to take care of your 'friends' from before," Yuuki explained with a snort, but then he smirked mockingly as he added, "well, _don't cry_."

"Who's crying!"

Yuuki had to bit his tounge in order to refrain himself from laughing, while watching the small kid wiped his tears in frustation. _He is so cute. Is it just me, or are children these days shorter than they used to be during my childhood?_

However, Yuuki would be lying if he said the kid didn't impress him. First of all, he was able to hold back his tears until just a while ago. Moreover, Yuuki completely understood that those tears weren't caused by either sadness or fear. They were, on the other hand, filled with _anger_ of being treated unfairly and unheard by the more powerful adults who don't see him as an equal.

Yuuki cackled sarcastically in silence. If this isn't relatable to his current situation. The only difference only lies on the fact that years of experience had taught Yuuki to build an undemolishable wall between emotion and professionalism.

The dark-haired young lieutenant put his hands on his hips. "Well, I'll take you home then. What's your name, by the way?"

Said auburn-eyed boy's lips otherwise curled downwards, forming a frown. He threw an untrusting gaze towards the man walking next to him. "I'm old enough to know not to give away my name to strangers."

"Uwah, aren't you a stubborn one. But that's alright. I like you already, young man," Yuuki chuckled in amusement. "Whatever then, you take lead. Show me the way." 

Yuuki let the boy walked in front of him, taking them to wherever as he himself followed from behind. If he was an ordinary kid, Yuuki might be worried about the possibility of the boy getting them both lost, however judging from the sparkle in his eyes Yuuki knew better to be more worried of being brought to the police office and sued as a kidnapper; this kid was just too smart for his own good.

And also too cute. From a closer distance, Yuuki could see that his lips were a shade redder than it usually were on boys-- _wait, is he really a boy in the first place? Why did his face totally fit Yuuki's type? Damn it Yuuki, since when did you have a taste in the underage?_

"Eh, you really are a guy, aren't you?" The question slipped without before he could stop it, and Yuuki quickly regretted doing such because he could see the little shoulders going tense at the very second said sentence came out of his mouth.

"Of couse I am!" The maroonhead hissed in malice, then he glared at Yuuki in complete resenment. "Oji-san, you think of me as a coward, don't you?"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Sensei always says that a true Japanese boy who deserves the right to serve under the Emperor must fight back head-on when being challenged. I think he's stupid, so you can scold me for that," he continued with a trembling voice, "but don't you _ever_ call me a girl."

For a while Yuuki had to think about what he meant, but soon he understood. When Yuuki previously caught the kids fighting, with a single glance he could easily analyze what had occured there. The maroon-eyed boy was too small to defeat three larger kids by on a one-on-one, therefore it was clear that they hadn't been fighting on strength alone. On the other hand they were covered in mud all over, so it was simple to sum up really: the boy used mud to blind and distract them-- _he cheated_.

Yuuki was a bit too familiar with this kind of scene.

"I've never considered you a coward. And I know how smart you are," the spy reckoned, "but I'm a bit disappointed you didn't defend your opinion thinking something is stupid, but otherwise allow me to scold you. Now _that_ is cowardly."

The boy flinched a little at the word 'coward', however the tense on his shoulders slowly loosened. "Oh," he murmured, nearly inaudible, "thanks."

Yuuki's lips stretched in a small smirk, responding to the boy's words with the company of silence. _Kids are so naive_ , he thought. _Gratitude isn't needed when it comes to a hypocrite like me_. The pair fell back into their respective defensive stance as they made their way through the streets. When their journey had lasted for almost fifteen minutes without any signs of reaching their destination, Yuuki tapped on the boy's shoulder impatiently.

"Is it any further?"

"Not really," his brown strands went along with the movement of his head as it shook, "you can see it from here."

Yuuki's eyes followed to the direction where the small finger was pointed at, then caught the silhouette of a quite luxurious traditional-style Japanese house. Thin lines appeared on his forehead, while his sight fell back and forth between the upper-class residence and the child. _Does he come from a respected family?_ Yuuki hummed low. _Could it be he is my superior's son?_

"Uh, kid," he attempted to ask as casually as possible, "does your father work in the military?" It would be rather good if he guessed right, there was a chance for Yuuki's proposal to finally be approved once he kidnap this young boy.

However the boy's answer was not as Yuuki expected. "Tou-san has passed away," he replied, void of any emotion, "one day, three men wearing the same uniform you're wearing took him away. Kaa-san said he must leave to defend the Emperor. Apparently, despite being a God, The Emperor could neither defend himself nor bring him back alive."

Yuuki blinked fast. Ah, now he had found the last piece of this puzzle, the reason why the kid had always been far from hostile. He looked down at his uniform. It's no wonder this boy had bluntly opposed what his teachers taught him regarding patriotism and loyality towards The Emperor. Could it be he was bullied because of this matter as well?

"Sorry."

His younger companion didn't reply, but instead picked up his pace.

Then an idea came up on Yuuki's mind.

"Hey," he began, but the tone he was using was different from before; low enough not to be heard by any passerbyes, but loud enough to earn the kid's full attention. "If serving under The Emperor sounds dull to you, have you ever considered becoming a spy?"

 _Okay, Yuuki, now this is very immoral,_ the young man reminded himself. Yuuki knew, judging from how the kid despised military with his every pore, there were only two options available for him in the future: betraying Japan, or being sent to the front lines and die there. Needless to say, this kid is clever. Morover, Yuuki desired him to be taken under his wing. Which was why Yuuki offered him a third option, a doctrine of becoming a spy.

Those maroom irises glowed bright in curiosity. "...but," he reluctantly said, "what is a spy?"

_Right, all things aside he is still a small brat, isn't he._

"Uh, people who doesn't come at the battlefield. But what they do is very important in achieving victory," Yuuki carefully chose his words, "like a ninja who collects secrets."

"Like a ninja? Never heard of a job like that on the battlefield," his frown went deeper. "What else?"

"Spies are not obliged to fight head-on everytime. You're clever, so your comrades will respect the strategies and tricks you come up with."

The boy seemed interested, but there was still a hint of reluctance painted over his face. Yuuki thought hard once again, and soon he found what he wanted.

"If you become a spy... you don't have to _die,_ " at that moment Yuuki new he hit the right button, right on the kid's mental trauma caused by his parent's early death. "You don't have to attempt suicide when you fail. Self-sacrifice isn't honored in the world of spies."

Now it was obvious the kid's eyes were glimmering. "For real?"

"Obviously. Because I myself will train them. And I will strictly _forbid_ them from getting involved with Death itself. Don't die, don't kill. Ground rule," he said such, although a small voice kept whispering deep within his mind: _If you succeed in preventing Death from approaching yourself, Yuuki. Your superiors resent you. Whatever they could do to you on your next undercover_. Having an independent mind could be a pain sometimes.

"What should I do to become one?"

"That's simple," and Yuuki could no longer refrain from smiling when he saw the kid's blunt innocence, even though there was no denying that Yuuki was entoxicating him with lies, "you'll know you're at the right place when you see me again."

On the evening the strange boy disappeared from Yuuki's life, replaced by a pack of lethalgic wolves patiently waiting for their prey in German for the next upcoming few years.

***

Yuuki knew that something is off when he first heard about men who volunteered to join D Agency; while even half of the men Yuuki recruited didn't possess the guts to bury his personal life and begin living in pitch black solitude.

Said oddity grew more obvious when he was informed that one of these arrogant intellectuals, appeared in the form of a maroon-eyed man Yuuki believed he had met before. _Moreover_ when this fine young man turned to be one of the more often to dub Yuuki 'a-talented-men-youth-sucking-vampire', but at the same time proved to be his most competent disciple under the alias Miyoshi.

None of the things above managed to surprise Yuuki--he had planned for this scenario since decades ago, anyway; however when he had to face a too-pale skin and red lips whose color could only be rivaled by a horrendous stain on the chest, which both belonged to an unmoving body right in front of his eyes, he by no doubt held his breath.

 _"... And I will strictly forbid them from getting involved with Death itself ..."_ Yuuki smiled bitterly. He extracted a micorfilm from the corpe's collar--a highly brilliant last achievement even by the spymaster's standards.

 _Did you put too much trust in me,_ Yuuki thought, eyes that had darkened from past sin met a pair of lifeless hollow ones, _or did I put too much trust in you?_

His hands moved to close those maroon marbles, partly hoping for the little strange boy's soul to finally find peace; the other half because Yuuki's selfishness no longer want to look at those eyes which seemed to be haunting him with responsibility regarding his current condition; even though Yuuki knew Miyoshi would never blame him for his death since the younger was just as madly in love with espionage.

The tail of his coat slipped behind closed hospital doors, the fond memory of their meeting years ago forever kept for Yuuki alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is translated from my original fic in my language so... yeah. Just sayin  
> Isn't platonic (or romantic) YuuMiyo just our guilty pleasure? ;)  
> Pfff btw if youre also one of trash who still cannot rise from this pitifully itty bitty underrated fandom please watch acca 13 ku kansatsu ka next season AT LEAST WATCH THE PV BCS HAPPINESS GUARANTEED www


End file.
